Unrestrained
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'Weekly Theme Word Challenge Response #2': Pip dares Seras to find out if her Master is a boxers or briefs sort of guy, making her go to ridiculous lengths to try and discover just what is under Alucard's pants. She has a week to discover which underwear he's wearing, or she'll suffer the punishment of losing, which is a fate worse than death! **Finally Being Completed!**
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Surprise, I'm continuing this Fanfic finally! It's been a few years now, but I finally got inspired again. :) So many people have requested that I finish this one. This has been one of my favourite Fanfics and I really wanted to finish it. Pip and Seras are too funny, and Alucard and Seras are way too hot together. I have been badly injured in my left wrist for the last 8 months, so I haven't been able to write at all. I've really hated that I couldn't! But I had surgery on the wrist a few weeks ago and I can finally use both of my hands again to type, though it is still very painful.

I'll be finishing this Fanfic, which only has three chapters to go, mostly written already, as well as some of my Sailor Moon Fanfics.

My first published short story, The Honoured Guest, will be out just before Xmas, so please keep your eyes out for that one.

I have a page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation. It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really appreciate it!

wwwDOTDOTcom/AureliaDestiny (Replace the DOT with .)

The next chapter will be out in two days. I just finished this one and I'm going right onto writing the rest of Chapter Eight. The final Chapter was already written a few years ago, where Seras and Alucard finally do the dirty.

***I unfortunately can't post the Chapter here on FFNET (Or the previous ones!), because of the graphic sex in it, and having already had **Unrestrained** deleted from this site, but you can find it on my own site **Destiny's Gateway**. Just go to destinysgatewayDOTcom (Replace the DOT with a .) and go to **Most Recent**.***

Three Chapters to go till it's finished!

Below is Chapter One, for those who have never read this Fanfic. It was non-graphic enough that I could repost this part. :)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Can you see him?" Pip muttered under his breath, the binoculars still raised to his face. He scanned the area around them, but didn't spot their target.

"Not yet, but I can feel him here somewhere." Seras whispered back, her sharp red eyes scanning the area.

The two looked past the soldier's and the parked armoured assault vehicles, carefully assessing the area.

The Captain gritted his teeth and swung his binoculars about the area, looking along the huge building and then up at all the windows. "I absolutely hate the fact that the enemy is out of sight, Seras! What if he comes up behind us or something?" The two quickly looked at each other with wide eyes, then glanced behind themselves simultaneously. Nothing.

The small vampire slumped and turned back to the building, still trying to see and sense their target. "There he is!" She cried out in relief, spotting a figure coming out the double front doors. The tall dark figure sent a tingle of awareness through her body and Seras stiffened as she felt her eyes almost meet his. Damn, he had sensed something.

"Keep your eyes on the target, Commander. I'm here to back you up, so don't feel nervous." Pip reassured her, reaching out to pat the blonde on the hand.

Seras nodded, her expression hard and determined as she narrowed her eyes on the male striding confidently along the side of the house. His men saw him coming and got out of his way, scattering like chickens before a wolf. She smirked, eyes sliding down over his form. "He's definitely got a commanding presence." She remarked in reluctant admiration.

He threw her an exasperated look. "That's a nice way to say they're scared shitless of him." The flaxen-haired man drawled. He raised the binoculars to his eyes again, dropping the focus down lower. "I can't tell, can you?" Pip demanded, trying to see details, but the man was just too far away.

The blonde stared hard, gaze raking over the figure. Was it there? A line? Some indication on their target? Damn it, this was so frustrating! At this rate, Seras would never complete her mission. "I can't." She growled back at him angrily. "Pip, is this _really_ necessary? Come on, there are far easier things to do than this."

"Hell no. You agreed, so you can go through with it." The Captain replied firmly, glowering at Seras. She bared her fangs at him in frustration and he grinned.

"Umm, Commander? Captain Pip?" A soldier asked from behind them, his face confused. When the vampire and the mercenary turned to face him, he swallowed at their clear irritation at being interrupted. Michael looked over their combat uniforms, the black paint on their cheeks and faces, the binoculars in Pip's hands, and a map of the grounds at their feet. "What are you doing?"

Pip's brows lowered ominously. "What does it look like? We're acquiring our target!" He replied, turning away from the soldier dismissively to raise his binoculars again. He saw that the distraction had cost them and the one they'd been tracking was aware of them, his eyes staring right across the yard at the three of them. "Shit! Seras, we've been compromised!"

Seras spun away from where she'd been trying to get her soldier to leave, her red eyes wide and panicked. She glanced across the grounds and saw that Pip was correct. "Abort!" She shouted in panic. "Ab-" There was sudden dark blur right in front of her and she gasped as the male was standing right in front of them. With her kneeling, her gaze was right on level with his groin, pants tight over his muscled thighs. She went red, but she remembered her mission enough to rake take a quick, searching glance over dark pants down to booted feet. **_'Damn it, I still can't tell!'_** She wailed mentally.

Michael took one look at the ominous figure standing over them and turned and bolted for his life.

"Police Girl." Alucard said silkily, his crimson eyes gleaming down into his Childe's over the top of his yellow glasses, as she crouched there with Pip at her side. "Would you mind explaining this?"

Seras gawked up at him, then her eyes went back to the groin right in front of her eyes, a mere foot away from her shocked gaze. She swiftly rushed to her feet, face going red. "M-master." She replied weakly, not able to look him right in his amused crimson gaze. Did he know what they'd been doing?

"You have both been watching me all night." The ancient vampire went on, his tone darkening into something mocking and dangerous. His eyes moved to the Captain and narrowed slightly. "Is this your doing, mortal?"

Seras and Pip exchanged a quick look, furiously communicating with their eyes. "Retreat." They both said at the same time. He grabbed her hand and yanked the vampire after him as the Captain sprinted past a armoured car towards the far side of the compound. He glanced back and saw that Alucard wasn't following.

 ** _'I like to play games too, my little Police Girl.'_** The dark-haired male purred into her mind, sensing her panic and embarrassment as his Childe and her Captain fled the scene like guilty schoolchildren. How amusing... But Alucard really was curious about what they had been up to. He was tempted to find out from Seras' memories, which would have been a quite easy thing for one with his level of power, but it was more fun making her tell him herself.

The blonde moaned under her breath as she heard that and she didn't quite know how to reply. Somehow, her Master's words had been very...naughty. Sometimes when he spoke to her, Seras had the impression that he found her quite an amusing diversion and that galled her. Other times, well, it could have been her own attraction to the male clouding her thoughts, but sometimes it was like there was something deeper and more dangerous between them. Like attraction. But that was impossible, right? She'd been turned a year ago and he'd barely acknowledged her outside of battle. She was a failure of a vampire in Alucard's eyes, right?

Pip didn't stop till they'd rounded the side of the mansion and through the trees to the back perimeter fence, where the two collapsed onto their knees. He was breathing a lot harder than Seras, but then again, she was an immortal. The two sat back onto the bars of the fence and he reached into his jacket for a cigarette. His companion made a grab for it with a disapproving expression on her face, but he threw her a hard look. "It's not like it's going to kill you, cher." He told her, rolling his grey eyes.

"No, but it will kill _you_ , moron!" Seras retorted, her red eyes narrowing on his smirking face. In some ways, the mercenary reminded her of Alucard, but he was distinctly different. Especially when it came to charm, which her Master most definitely lacked.

"Give me a break, Seras." The brunette threw her a mischievous look. "You failed the dare again." He threw his long plait over his shoulder and straightened his rumpled clothing.

The small vampire bolted upright, her eyes going wide. "What? Come on, it's night one. You gave me a week." She accused him, waving a finger under his nose. "Those are the rules." Seras was most definitely not going to accept the punishment for failure in her mission, when there was still plenty of time to complete it. "And if I win, I get $200 of your hard-earned cash." She added with glee.

Pip puffed at his cigarette for a long moment as they were silent, then he turned his body towards her, crossing his arms and looking at her sternly. "You're seriously telling me, with his cock mere centimetres from your eyes, you couldn't _tell_ if he was a boxers or brief's guy?" He demanded crudely. To his delight, she went bright red, her mouth parted breathlessly. For a moment, there was an odd look in her red eyes that made him really wonder what she thought of Alucard.

"Pip!" Seras yelped, her hands flying to her face. She covered it for a moment, humiliation spreading through her. He had to say it, didn't he? "I panicked, okay?" She admitted with a moan, mind going back to those few moments when she'd been crouched at her Master's feet, gaze right on his groin. It had been bad enough that she had looked! With Alucard watching her, how could she had told what underwear he had under those black slacks?! All the blonde had been able to think in those few seconds, was that his _cock_ had been right in front her. "Ugh." She fell onto her back and stared up at the stars. A gloved hand smoothed up her leg over the brown camouflage pants from her boot towards her thigh and she slapped it away absently. Her Captain never lost an opportunity to try and convince her to be more than his friend. "Hands off, pervert."

"Don't be that way, Commander." He chuckled, going back to his smoking. But his intent grey eyes moved up and down her slender legs, liking how they looked in clinging pants a little too tight for her form. He much preferred her usual short blue Hellsing skirt though, that barely covered her thighs decently. It was a regular discussion amongst the men that he had tried to discourage, but he had beaten into their heads that she could kill them with her little finger, and he'd be next in line to gut them if she failed. Nobody ogled this girl without his say-so! There was one bad thing about Seras Victoria being a virgin; she was completely unaware of how men reacted to seeing her bare skin! The blonde didn't consider herself desirable, so she paid no mind to her body, or how she should be more decent with covering it. Not that Pip minded being afforded the luscious sight of those long legs, or her breasts straining at her shirt, but he did when it was other guys drooling over her. "You have six more nights." He reminded her.

The blonde nodded and sighed, putting her arms under her head and searching out the constellations in the night sky. Over the last few months since Hellsing took Pip Bernadotte's mercenaries into their army, the two of them had become very good friends. He clearly wanted more from her, but although Seras was attracted in a way to his charm and handsome face, she never forgot that she was a vampire. And as an immortal, it only made sense that she could be with another of her kind. She drank blood, for crying out loud. And whoever she chose as her eventual lover and companion, if he were human, he would die long before her. She would have to watch him die. So...she wanted another vampire. Being a soldier in a secret army that hunted down enemies of the crown was rather constricting and any of her kind she met, she usually killed. There was always Alucard, but he didn't see her as something desirable. Amusing, yes. She was only his Childe.

With herself and Pip becoming so close, a game had been born. A game of dares. They had started out innocent enough, but now had changed into something far more dangerous and risky. Her Captain's latest one for her had been pure inspiration and mischief and Seras still couldn't believe that she'd accepted it. The mission that she had accepted had been pretty straightforward. Discover if Alucard was a boxers or briefs man. Hence, their stake out of the house, complete with combat uniform, war point and binoculars. If the vampire had been able to tell with her sight from a distance, what her Master had under his slacks, then it would have been over really quick. But with his enveloping red coat she had been unable to tell. **_'Even if those pants clung like they were painted onto his thighs.'_** She moaned mentally, blushing again. **_'I just wasn't game to look right at his cock. Crap.'_**

 ** _'Police Girl, just whose cock were you trying to look at?'_** Alucard replied silkily into her thought.

Seras gave a screech of shock and horror, throwing herself to her feet. **_'Master?!'_** She howled back at him in humiliation. "I umm, need to go." She muttered to Pip in embarrassment, panic making her heart thunder in her chest. **_'Never mind!'_** She shouted back at Alucard, trying desperately to shield her mind from him. He laughed softly in a taunting manner and then was gone. Oh god! The blonde quickly became shadows and went back to her chamber, throwing herself onto the bed and pulling a pillow over her head. Had he guessed it had been his package she'd been trying to check out?

"Damn it, if my Master finds out what I'm up to, I'm going to absolutely die of humiliation." She whispered.

* * *

Night two saw Pip and Seras together again, across the huge dining room, which was far too formal for their army. But that was just how the Hellsing manor was.

"Are you bloody serious, Pip?" Seras hissed under her breath, her red eyes glowing with wrath. She glanced down at here breasts, then up at his smirking face.

"Absolutely, Seras." He drawled back in amusement and some lust, grey eyes going to her chest. She looked good enough to eat, but that was the point. Pip glared around at the other soldier's sitting at their long table and they all swiftly looked away. Okay, so maybe this hadn't been the best plan, or the safest place to put it into action. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, then helplessly looked back down at the delicious sight. The Captain had convinced Seras if she wore something revealing and spoke to her Master, he would be so busy looking at her bust, she'd be able to ogle his pants and complete her mission. Right? Alucard was a warm-blooded man, sort of, and he couldn't resist that sort of thing. Then again, he was a vampire, and dead... "Maybe I didn't think this through carefully enough." He muttered.

"You think?" The small vampire muttered back, her hand going to her neckline and tugging it higher. Pip had convinced her to wear her usual Hellsing uniform, but with one major difference. Instead of the usual white shirt, demurely covering her assets, she was to wear a very low clingy cotton top that had been bought for a girl who was definitely two sizes smaller. It barely covered her breasts and was skin tight all the way to her stomach, where it was showing off a few centimetres of her toned stomach. How had she let herself leave her chamber like this, let alone walk into the mess hall with hundreds of drooling, gawking soldier's of Hellsing? Even some of the females were staring!

Pip drummed his fingers on the table, glancing around at the talking soldier's, who were enjoying the food with loud conversation, smoking, gambling and having a relaxing time. This sort of lull didn't happen very often with them, so they were enjoying it while they could. Of course, the moment Walter walked into the room, they would be hiding all contraband and trying to act more respectable. It was a little disconcerting to do such ordinary things in such an elegant setting. A chandelier was hanging over the centre of the room and they were eating a hearty, well-cooked meal on good plates with silver forks. Far too fancy for the likes of them! He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit up, leaning back automatically as the vampire made the usual snatch at it.

"Pip." Seras said warningly, glaring into his eyes. He was determined to put one foot in the grave, wasn't he?

The Captain narrowed his eyes back and leant in, taking his smoke from his mouth and pressing his nose to hers, their eyes locking. "Seras Victoria, you do _not_ come between a man and his nicotine." He advised her, almost breathless when their mouths came so close. A small silence fell at their table and the two jerked apart, glancing around at the staring soldiers. "As you were." Pip growled at them, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. His men went back to their eating and conversation and he couldn't help but be amused by it all. The vampire seemed to be completely oblivious to his lust for her! It was sort of pitiable actually, when you thought about it, but he knew she wasn't interested in him that way. It didn't stop him wanting her.

"Fine then, I'll hold your hand when you're on your deathbed, and tell you what a bloody idiot you were to smoke all your life." She replied, sticking her nose into the air. To her surprise, she saw pleasure in his gaze as he watched her.

"You'll hold my hand? Ah, cher, I knew you had a weakness for my French charms." Pip leered at her comically and she giggled. He actually quite liked the thought of her holding his hand, even if he was dying at the time. What a way to go! He wondered if she would take a request to flash him with those amazing bare breasts, as his last request, gaze going to her chest in a considering manner. With that damned top so low and clingy, he was having the worst time focusing on their true goal. Alucard...who didn't need to eat and probably wouldn't come anywhere near the dining hall. Good lord, he _was_ an idiot! "Come on, Commander." He said quickly, grabbing her hand and hauling her from the table.

Seras trotted along after him as he strode from the room with her hand tight in his and she wondered where they were going. "Pip, aren't you going to eat?" She asked him, feeling a little bad that he was trying to help her out with her dare, but hadn't eaten at all.

"Not hungry." He replied easily, grey eyes scanning the hall. They walked through the house, her cool hand in his own, till they reached the front foyer, then started down some stairs towards the basement. The blonde dug in her heels and yanked back, almost pulling him from his feet with her superior strength. Pip had no choice but to stop, gaze going to her wary face. "What?"

"Where are we going exactly?" The small vampire demanded, knowing that there were very few places down in the basement that they could actually be going. The combat room, the underground emergency exit into the grounds...her Master's chambers! "Are you crazy? I am not walking into my Master's chamber and staring at his junk!" She fairly shouted at him.

Pip eyed her with admiration. Hmm, sometimes Seras was just too sharp. She'd caught on really quick. "Don't be chicken. I'll distract him with some witty banter and you can ogle him to your heart's content." He tempted her. Seras went red and he looked at her rather thoughtfully. Yes, the Captain really did wonder just what was between the two vampires. She was so innocent, but clearly had feelings for the one who had made her into an immortal.

"What are you going to tell him, exactly?" Seras glowered at him, wondering if her Captain had a death-wish. No one just walked into Alucard's chamber. Not even her. Come to think of it, she'd never even been in that place before.

"I'll think of something." He replied, looking rather frustrated. His hands went to her shoulders and he met her eyes. "We have this game Seras and it's really fucking fun. One of us does the dare, the other decides to either help or hinder. If we fail, we get a punishment. Those are the rules." Actually, Pip hadn't gone this far to help her out before, but it really was an inspired dare. He couldn't resist. He could have done everything to get in her way, but it was funny as hell to make the virgin put her eyes on such a naughty place. To find out what Alucard had on under those clothes, she'd have to be either staring at his ass or his groin. Either way, he would have something to hold over her head for years to come.

She stared back at him suspiciously. "And why do I have a feeling that you're helping _and_ hindering me?" The blonde asked him softly, her red eyes unamused. Pip was getting some sort of enjoyment from her humiliation, she was sure of it!

The Captain drew in a deep breath and let her go, his expression becoming serious. "Seras, have you considered that Alucard might be the only person you could possibly have a relationship with?" He asked her carefully. It had occurred to Pip many times now, as galling as it was to give her to anyone else but himself. When her face became shocked and somewhat horrified, he went on. "We kill rogue vampires. Anyone of your kind you meet, you can never have any feelings for, but your Master is always here. You have an eternal bond."

"Are you utterly _insane_ , Bernadotte?" Seras whispered, red eyes stunned. Was he serious? "This is Alucard you're talking about. He's older than sin, evil as hell, powerful enough without those runes to destroy the entire world, and probably has had more lovers than Casanova himself. What the hell could a weak, virgin vampire, possibly offer to a male like that?" She asked him bitterly. "Thank you for thinking about me, but I know I'm going to spend my eternal life alone." The blonde turned on her heel and went back up the stairs.

Pip shook his head. "Oh, Seras." He murmured sadly. She was far too young to be so cynical and bitter. The Captain headed after her, giving her some space.

Alucard materialised from the wall, his crimson eyes intent. He crossed his arms over his red coat, hair loose down to his waist. "Hmm." He said softly. The ancient vampire looked up towards the main floor, where his Childe was just disappearing, her beau following faithfully behind like a dog. This wouldn't do at all. Seras Victoria was far too young to be thinking in such a manner and he would not allow her to isolate herself from her own kind, simply because she thought herself too weak and unappealing to others. She was right that he would never consider herself as a lover, but there were other vampires in the city that were suitable. As her Sire, it was his duty to find her a Mate or bed companion. To his surprise, she had already mastered the use of her shadows and a few other minor powers, when he had considered her such a useless creature at first. If she improved over the decades to come, there were many males who would vie for her affections.

Yes, the Police Girl had real potential. He just had to bring it out.

He put his hand to his face and rubbed his gloved finger across his lower lip in a thoughtful manner, then smiled slowly. "Now, what was this about a dare?"

* * *

Alucard materialized right behind his Childe as she was getting dressed the next night. He saw her freeze as his coat brushed her form lightly, his head lowering till his mouth was at her ear. "Police Girl, tell me about this dare you and the Captain have?" He purred.

Seras shivered at the hot breath on her ear, her hair stirring. Oh god, he was in her room-and she was half naked! "Master?" She squeaked out, spinning around and taking a hasty step backwards as her breasts brushed his chest. The ancient vampire smirked at her and her arms flew up to cover her bra. Then his words sank in and her red eyes flew wide. "Dare?" She questioned him, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Her eyes moved over his form, noting with surprise that he wasn't wearing his usual hat or glasses. He looked even more gorgeous without them and that fact was disconcerting.

"Mmm, did you think that I wouldn't overhear something?" He murmured, following as his Childe backed up. He could sense her panic and embarrassment and was amused with the way she tried to shield her body from his gaze. It was a lovely body, and he had admittedly felt a stirring when looking at it, but Alucard was not interested in such a weak vampire in that manner. There were far more beautiful, luscious, powerful females out there to slack his lusts on. He had done so many times, despite being bound into servitude by Integra. When he wanted to leave the house, he did so without any impediment.

"There isn't a dare." She blurted out worriedly, nervous that her Master appeared to be stalking her. Seras gasped as her knees hit the bed and she lost her balance, tumbling onto the covers. Before she could blink, Alucard was standing between her legs and he bent down, hands leaning on either side of her shoulders. Despite herself, she felt an instant response and bit back a moan of arousal as he trapped her to the bed effectively. Crimson eyes narrowed on hers, but he said nothing if he saw her reacting to his closeness.

Alucard was very much aware of the female's response and he couldn't help the mocking glint in his eyes as he loomed over her. It amused him that she hadn't even thought to become shadows and evade him. "No dare? Then you have been watching me so _intimately_ for the sheer pleasure of the act?" He asked silkily, a brow raised. When her eyes dilated, he felt his cock go hard in his pants. He would have had to be completely dead not to be tempted in some manner by her body, but he was not willing to give into his desires.

Seras went bright red, her eyes skittering nervously away from his. "Of course not! I don't watch you...intimately." She muttered back, humiliated. Pip was going to die when she got her hands on him! **_'I would never look at you that way!'_** She emphasised. It was true, she knew that she was beneath the notice of this powerful male, even if she couldn't always help looking at him like something desirable sometimes. Occasionally, her demon would encourage her to stare at him in a less than pure manner, and the blonde hadn't been able to resist. Maybe if there had been others of her kind around, she wouldn't be so aware of Alucard?

 ** _'Police Girl, I could hardly mistake your eyes on my co-'_**

She shrieked in shock and threw up her hands, warned by the evil glint in his eyes about what he had been about to say. Oh god, she wanted to sink into the floor in humiliation. **_'Wait, I can!'_** She thought in relief, abruptly becoming shadows. Seras re-materialised and stared up at her Master in a flabbergasted expression, finding herself in exactly the same spot under him on the bed. He'd stopped her running away. His eyes gleamed down at her, then Alucard's knees pushed her thighs wide as he knelt between them on the bed, elbows bending as his face bent down to her own. "Alright!" She wailed at him, panicking as he came disconcertingly close, studying her intently. She couldn't help but clench her thighs to his own, an involuntary response.

Alucard licked his lips as he smelled her desire and he chuckled and stayed there, crouched over her form, with mouth hovering over her own. He was very aware that he had her in a vulnerable, sexual position, and it delighted him to see the shock and need in her expressive eyes. She was far too innocent to hide her response and he _was_ the only male vampire that she knew. Her demon couldn't help but what to submit to his power and age, appealed to on a very instinctive level for one who was so much stronger. And who had a deep bond of a Sire and Childe. His eyes dropped to her mouth and narrowed, noting how luscious and pink they were. Kissable. "Do you surrender?" He purred at her, his index finger going between her breasts and trailing downwards to her stomach, touch very light. Seras whimpered at him and bared her throat slightly and his eyes flamed, fangs growing in his mouth at her submission.

"Okay, Master." Seras whispered, hands going to his chest and shoving him back. She was stunned when he let her and the ancient vampire backed off the bed, leaving her laying there with legs wide, chest heaving in response. She wrapped her arms about her form protectively as she sat up, unable to look at him. Alucard had never, ever treated her like that before, and she didn't quite know what to do. He'd felt so damned good between her thighs that she was shocked by her reaction, body becoming aroused and needy. His finger caressing down between her breasts had practically scorched her skin. "Pip and I dare each other to do things. Something to pass the time. And well...his latest one was to find out whether you wore boxers or briefs under your pants." She told him in embarrassment.

"I see." The dark-haired man replied, a malicious grin spreading over his face. He could feel how humiliated his Childe was from the dare and also her reaction to his touch and presence just now. So the Captain had been that bold? Alucard gave her a teasing look from under his lashes. **_'Care to find out?'_** When she gaped, he became shadows and left.

"What?!" She muttered, mouth gaping.

* * *

Please go to my site to read Chapters 2-7! I really wish that I could repost them all up here, but I don't want to get my account banned.

Just go to destinysgatewayDOTcom (Replace the DOT with a .) and go to **Most Recent**.***

Three Chapters to go till it's finished!


	2. I've Been Published On Amazon Kindle!

Hello everyone!

I hope that you're all having a very Merry Christmas? I just wanted to let you all know that I've been published. :) Finally. My Fantasy/Horror story **The Honoured Guest** has been posted onto all the Amazon Kindle sites under the pen name **Aurelia Destiny**.

As some of you know, I have wanted to be a published Author since I was twelve years old and I finally got my dream after a lot of hard work. I have always wanted to branch out from Fanfiction and also write original stories (Actually I _have_ been writing them, but no one has seen them. LOL). I will still definitely be writing Fanfiction and an old favorite of everyone's has been revised and will be coming out tonight- **Spin The Bottle.**

I would make me very happy if you purchased my story and left me a review to let me know what you think. It will help to support me as a writer. Please also let your friends or family know if they might be interested in this sort of plot. If you're unable to buy through Amazon, I can take payment through and email the PDF to you. My next story will be published on the last day of January and is called **Body Language**. It's a reworking of one of my Sailor Moon stories, but I've added on a lot of additional scenes and changed a lot of details. I will be releasing a smutty story on Amazon every month for the next year. If I'm able, I will be releasing more than one.

 **Summary:** **Fifteen year old High School student, Chelsea Tanner is kidnapped from her bedroom one night by a giant. As if that wasn't terrifying enough, she wakes up in a forest, surrounded by creature's right out of a fairy tale! She is taken to the Unseelie Court, where the Fae are holding a Great Feast. Once a year they take a mortal from the Earth Realm and hold a celebration to honour their Goddess and their Queen, Mab. The Fae are beautiful and kind and treat her as if she is a Princess, but Chelsea gradually realizes that beneath their friendly demeanour, and joyous celebrations, lies something quite sinister. Will she be able to figure out what their real plans for her are before midnight, and escape, or will she never leave the enchanted forest?**

 **NEWS ABOUT MY FANFICTION !:** I will have another chapter of **Unrestrained** up on my site tomorrow (It's Christmas so I am not writing tonight! LOL) and the revision of **Spin The Bottle** will be going onto _my site_ _only_ tonight. More chapters of **A Kiss In The Dark** , **Cat Got Your Tongue?** , **Sensual** , **Fright Night** , and **The Art Of Seduction** are coming out very soon. The first sequel to **Sending Over The Edge** , which is called **Sending Into The Flames** has the first chapter complete (And already posted on my Facebook page) and will shortly be posted up on my site **destinysgatewayDOTcom**. Because it has extreme sexual scenes, I am unable to post it here on FFnet. Some chapters have been mostly written for all of those afore mentioned stories and are almost ready to go. I am making it my goal to complete those Fanfics in 2016. I am also working on a revision of **The Destiny Within** , my very old Labyrinth Fanfic.

Anyway, that is my update for you all, because many of you have been asking when I will complete my stories. Please be patient. I know that it's been a long time since an update on some of my stories, but I have had a badly injured wrist for the last 8 months and was unable to write. I couldn't use that arm at all in fact. The injury was so severe that I had to have surgery on it 5 weeks ago. It is healing well and I can finally get back to my great love, which is writing Fanfiction!

Please see the below links to my novel **The Honoured Guest.** Because of restrictions on this site, I need to put the weblinks in this format. You can just go to Amazon and type in the name of the story or my pen name. I will also be adding a direct link to it in my FFnet Profile, if you would prefer to use that. :)

 **Please change the DOT to . in the weblinks below!**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcomDOTau/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon Australia)**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcom/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon US)**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcoDOTuk/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon UK)**

 **My Page:** **wwwDOTDOTcom/AureliaDestiny?ty=h**

 **My Email Address: aureliasDOTdestinyATgmailDOTcom**

Have a wonderful Christmas!

Hugs and love,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
